


What a Bummer

by SonjaJade



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Brotp, Gen, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-10 02:13:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10426896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonjaJade/pseuds/SonjaJade
Summary: Ed’s got an oral fixation, and it’s completely cliché.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Saw a gif set on tumblr from the Kids OVA, and it shows grown up Ed setting a photograph of him and Al on a table. On the table is also a coffee/tea cup and an ashtray. Smoker!Ed is my absolute fav, and so this was born as an explanation as to how he starts smoking in the first place. Thanks to my beta bay115.

“Hey, let me get one of those,” Ed said to Havoc one day as they were walking out of Eastern Command.  Of course Alphonse had chided him for it, and Ed had ignored him, complaining that he just wanted to see what the allure was.  
  
Havoc’s brow arched as he touched the lighter’s flame to the end of his cigarette.  “No.”  
  
“C’mon!”  
  
“No way,” he said, blowing smoke up to the sky.  “If I give you one of these, you’ll get hooked and then you’ll be asking me for one every time you see me.  Go buy your own!”  
  
Edward raged as only Edward could.  “I’m not old enough to buy them, you idiot!”  
  
Coolly, Havoc answered, “Then you’re too young to be bummin’ ‘em off me.”  
  
“Damn it!”  He kicked a trash can with his metal foot and Havoc laughed, walking away to his next assignment.

* * *

A few years later, a sixteen year old Edward sat in a hospital bed, laid up with broken ribs, a twisted knee and a dislocated shoulder.  And that was just the physical ailments.  Braeda wheeled Havoc in to see him, wanting to tell him the good news of getting feeling in his legs back, hoping that maybe they could do some physical therapy together for their atrophied muscles.  
  
Ed seemed calmer than he’d ever been in his entire life.  Havoc wondered if he was on medication for the pain…  
  
Then Ed smiled.  “It’s finally over.  Al’s back and it’s all over.”  
  
“And we have you to thank,” Havoc said sincerely.  He tugged his cigarettes from his shirt pocket and before he could even pull one out, he heard Ed chuckling weakly.  
  
“Man, I could use one of those.”  
  
This time he grinned and handed it over.  “Here, boss.  You deserve it.”  
  
He watched as Ed brought it to his lips and struck the lighter up.  He drew the smoke in deep and only coughed a little, wincing from the pain of his cracked ribs.  He pulled it away from his mouth and he exhaled the smoke toward the other side of the room so as not to blow it in his visitors’ faces.  
  
“Not bad.”  
  
“I told you you’d get hooked,” Havoc said, shaking his head as he lit one for himself.  “And you better not be some freeloader about it!  You buy your own- that’s the polite thing to do!”

* * *

Years later, he would see him again at a train station.  While chatting on the platform Havoc would discover that he’d left his pack of smokes on the train.  
  
“Here,” Ed said with a grin.  “I owe you one anyway.”  
  
It was the closest Havoc ever got to experiencing parental pride.  “So you _can_ obey orders,” he said with a smirk as he lit up.  
  
“I _outranked you_ at the time, as I recall.”  He glanced at his watch.  “I got an hour, wanna grab a beer and catch up?”  
  
Havoc hadn’t agreed to anything so quickly in his life.


End file.
